Asymmetrical Love
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: Just about the adventures with Kid and my OC Katsu. The most symmetrical guy and most asymmetrical girl. If you want to read a description on my OC's for this fanfic just click on my profile. There is also SoulXMaka as well.


Asymmetrical Love

Chapter 1

I don't really feel like describing my OC's in this story so PLEEASSSEE do check out my profile to read their descriptions. The main couples are SoulXMaka and KidXOC…Her name is Katsu by the way, and if your one of those people who skips these beginning descriptions, you're going to be completely lost.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters…

BTW Everyone is around 17

~X~

Katsu was just walking down the street when she bumped into an unknown trio.

"Whoops, I'm sorry," She said apologizing

"No problem, by the way my name's Liz, and this is Patty, my younger sister, and Kid, my meister." The taller female said.

"Hiiiiii!" The shorter female, Patty, said

"Hello, you are quite asymmetrical," The only guy of the trio said

Katsu pouted and said, "Look who's talking, Mr. Only three stripes on only the left side of his hair." She secretly glared at him through her lilac eyes.

"Well..." He studied her, "At least your breasts seem to be the same size." He sticks his hand out and groped her very well _endowed _chest.

"Gah! Pervert!" Katsu exclaimed and punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground unconscious. Liz and Patty didn't really have a reaction, and just shrugged.

"By the way, do you happen to know where Death Academy is? My twin sister knows but I lost her in the crowd." Katsu mentioned

"Yes, are you a weapon or a meister?" Kid asks getting up from the ground, Katsu's punch left a huge mark on his cheek.

"I'm and axe and sometimes my sister's meister, so pretty much both." She was unaware of the shock showing on Liz and Kid's faces. Patty didn't really care; she was breaking a paper mache giraffe's neck.

"Oh, uh let's get going." Liz sputtered

~X~

Death Academy

"Kat! Where have you been!? I lost you in the crowd!" Kanaya yelled hugging her sister

"I found some other students who go to this school and followed them here." Katsu pried her twin off of her.

"Well, while you were gone I met Maka-chan and Soul-kun!" Kana motioned to the two people behind her.

Katsu took note of Soul's white hair, red eyes and pointy teeth. And for Maka she noticed how the two just seemed so comfortable together.

"Maka, are you dating Soul?" Katsu asked

"Wha…no, no I like Soul, not like that though!" Maka stuttered blushing

"Why would I date tiny tits over there?" Soul asked

He never saw the fist coming towards his face and the foot going to kick where the sun don't shine.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" He screeched, "Ah I mean, OOOOWWW"

His hands immediately went to his aching crotch

"Don't call Maka, tiny tits." She glared at him

"Thanks, Katsu-chan!" Maka smiled and went "MAKA CHOP!" onto Soul's head.

"Kat, you should apologize, that wasn't nice to Soul-kun!" Kanaya meekly scolded her twin

"Why? Remember before puberty hit you and you were flatter than a washboard?"

Kanaya blushed and commented, "Yes, but that was different, those boys were teasing me so you beat them up…"

"And I'll do it again if I have to, now let's get to class."

They managed their way through every class and met all the teachers and their classmates. Katsu apologized and she and Soul are now friends. Now during everyone's final period, study hall, was a different matter…

"Hey, Soul, we should go out for pizza with everybody after school today." Black*Star said.

"Yeah, and we should bring Kat and Kana with us too." Soul mentioned

"Who?" Black*Star asked

"Us," Katsu stood back to back with Kanaya and flicked Black*Star in the forehead

"Owwie! I know who you are! Don't do that again!" Black*Star pleaded

"Don't worry, I won't just don't cross me wrong." She smiled

~X~

After school at the pizza place.

"Mmm…Bacon pizza!" Katsu started to eat her 9th piece.

She had won against Black*Star in a pizza eating contest but still had room for more. Kid hadn't even touched his yet, because he was still in the works of making it completely symmetrical. Soul had at a lot, of course, he's a dude. All dudes eat a lot! The other girls like normal people had a few slices.

"So, Katsu-chan, where will you and Kana-chan be staying?" Maka asked

"I dunno" She finished the last bite of her pizza.

"Well I have room for one other person in me and Soul's place." She offered

"Also, we have room at Kid's house." Liz joined in.

"Kanaya can stay with me, and Katsu could stay with you guys if they'd like." Maka announced

"Sound's good to me," Katsu burped

"Thank you Maka-chan!" Kanaya blushed

~X~

Later that evening

Kanaya tearfully said goodbye to her twin and walked with Maka and Soul back to their place.

Katsu joined Liz, Patty and Kid to Kid's house.

When they finally arrived Kid showed her to the guest room, right next to his. Patty and Liz retreated to their rooms, complaining that they were tired.

"So Kid, what's with you and being so symmetrical?" Katsu asked

"What's with you being so asymmetrical?" He retorted back

"I like it, it's different from the norm." She plopped down on the rug in his room and looked up at the ceiling

To Kid, something about this girl, just seemed so, _alluring _to him. He had no idea what. Kid thought he would find a symmetrical girl to fall in love with easily.

Maybe it was the way her eyes shined.

Or how she never backed down.

Or wasn't afraid to say something.

Or do something for that matter.

Or how she was different.

Or why she showed courage.

Or how she wasn't afraid to be who she is.

It all screamed at him,

_**Kiss her. NOW**_

So he did. He plopped on top of her supporting himself on his hands and knees and did exactly that.

She kissed back, they stood up together never breaking apart. He pressed her back up against the wall, and trailed kisses up and down her neck, and gave her a hickey.

"Don't…you…think we…should take this slower?" She asked as he removed his lips.

"You're right, we just met…"He blushed.

"When we get to know each other better, we can continue right were we left off." She grinned

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

~X~

Yay! Thanks for reading!


End file.
